Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 3: The Royal Knights
by RGGod
Summary: After getting through Bit Forest, the group of six arrive at the Royal Knight's Fortress. There they meet the Royal Knights, well four of them, and another new recruit and his digimon. Meanwhile the Royal Knights discuss the mysteries and problems that they are having. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Race through Bit Forest

Afternoon, In front of Bit Forest

The group had left Myotismon's castle during the evening and were on their way to Torrent City to find the Royal Knights. Tyson, Azmon, Abbigail, Lunamon, and the two new recruits: Trixie and Dracomon were on their way to enlist in the Royal Knights' army, hoping to get to fight on the front lines against the Demon Lords. They were shocked to see such a young girl in the Digital World. She told them that her name was Trixie Smith, she was 9 years old, from Europe (she wouldn't mention what country), and came here when she clicked on one of her brother's emails. She crashed down somewhere near Process Village a few days ago and met Dracomon, who became her partner.

"So Trixie, to what level can Dracomon digivolve?" Abbigail inquired.

"So far he can only go champion, but I can't wait to see what he looks like as a mega! Maybe he'll be a Wargreymon!" Trixie replied enthusiastically.

"What is his champion form?" Tyson asked.

"My champion form is coredramon(blue)!" the greenish-blue dragon known as Dracomon replied with pride.

"Hah, I bet it's nothing special," Azmon gave his opinion.

"I bet it's better than yours!" Dracomon returned in indignation.

"Really how do you want to decide it then, a fight?" Azmon taunted.

"Azmon calm down, now's not the best time for this," Tyson reprimanded his partner.

"I know! How about a race!" Trixie cheerfully suggested.

"I'm game!" Azmon and Dracomon said at once.

"Eh, toots you're in this too!" Azmon said pointing to Lunamon.

"Don't call me toots Retardomon!" Lunamon spitefully responded.

"Eh, it could be exciting," Abbigail said. /and it could get us there sooner/ "To get to Torrent City we need to go through Bit Forest, so that will be our course, agreed?"

"Then let's go!" the three digimon cheered in unison.

"There's no arguing with you people," Tyson sighed in resignation as he and the others prepared to digivolve their digimon.

Azmon

-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Laharlmon!

Lunamon

-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Lekismon!

Dracomon

-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Coredramon!

The other four stared at Trixie's digimon. Coredramon (blue) was essentially a larger version of Dracomon, except for having a horn on its nose, having all its head horns being red-violet, the formation of the claws on its hands changing to two on top and one claw below, and of course, he was blue. The thing they were staring at was its large wings. "Hey it's no fair if you can fly!" Laharlmon accused.

"What did you expect from a Dramon?" Coredramon smugly questioned.

"How about this, they can fly, but not above the trees?" Tyson suggested in compromise.

"I guess that makes things fair," Abbigail said as she got on Lekismon.

"Tyson, grab on, NOW!" Laharlmon ordered as he unstrapped the Magnum Saber. Tyson noticed that as it fell to the ground it scattered into data as he piggy-backed on Laharlmon.

"You ready to eat my dust?" Lekismon cheekily taunted.

"Bring it," Coredramon said as Trixie go ton his back.

…

"Tyson, say go!" Laharlmon ordered.

"Oh, okay… Go?" Tyson said and immediately the three digimon took off.

"Okay Tyson make sure you keep your head down," Laharlmon cautioned as he ran through the forest.

"Why- OW, OW, OW, OW," Tyson asked before he hit several branches. At least now he knows how to duck, /OOOOWWWWWW… at least in the Digital World I'm made of data, or that could've killed me, OW, okay next time I'm gonna du-OWW/, maybe not.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" a scream resounded through the forest.

"Laharlmon, that sounded like Trixie, we should go help her!"

"Awwwww, but we're winning," Laharlmon complained.

"Laharlmon!"

"Fine!" Lahrlmon shouted as he turned.

"MMMMMMPH, you look could enough to eat!" it was an okuwamon that had Trixie cornered.

"Leave her alone you bast-" Coredramon ordered from where he crashed from Okuwamon's sneak attack.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon readied his claws to bring them down on Coredramon when,

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Laharlmon broke through the trees and landed a kick straight on Okuwamon's skull sending it crashing to the ground.

"Trixie you okay?" Tyson studied her for injuries.

"I'm okay Tyson, Coredramon are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Mistress," Coredramon replied as he got up.

"Yo Coredramon, did you get taken down by this mofo?" Laharlmon teasingly guessed.

"He ambushed us," Coredramon admitted with shame.

"Then let's work together to take him down!" Laharlmon cheerfully offered.

"Let's do it then," said Coredramon with a smile. /Maybe he isn't that bad./

Okuwamon started to pick itself up, "I'll kill you for tha-"

"Giga Headbutt!" Laharlmon launched through the air slamming Okuwamon in the chin and knocking it into the air. "Your turn!" he gestured to Coredramon.

"Gladly, G Shurunen II!" Coredramon's horns glew and it started shooting out lasers at Okuwamon, causing it to burst into data.

"Wow, talk about shoop da whoop!" Tyson quipped.

As Okuwamon's digi-egg disappeared into the sky, Coredramon turned to Laharlmon, "Do you mind?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't?" Laharlmon responded with the bow of a waiter, letting Coredramon absorb Okuwamon's data.

"Thanks for helping us," Trixie said while kneeling in apology.

"Ahh, don't mention it," Tyson said in embarrassment as Coredramon and Laharlmon were left in a stare down.

"You're not that bad," Coredramon said as a complement.

"You're pretty good too," Laharlmon said in return.

"Hey guys we should really get going," Tyson said a few feet ahead.

"Okay Tyson," Laharlmon called as he and Coredramon bounded up, "Huh, I think that we're forgetting something?"

Night, Outside Bit Forest

"Where are they?" Abbigail said aloud while pacing.

"Maybe they got lost?" Lunamon responded cooking marshmallows next to a campfire.

"Lost? You don't think Tyson? To Trixie?" Abbigail spoke in horror.

"Oh please, not even a Demon Lord would go that low," Lunamon reassured her.

"Okay, hey, can I have one of those marshmallows?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks, Lunamon!"


	2. Meet the Royal Knights

**Morning, Torrent City**

"We finally made it!" Tyson exclaimed. The group of six had camped outside Chip Forest last night and made good time in getting to Torrent City. "So how much farther to the Royal Knights' Fortress?" he asked Abbigail.

"Three miles northwest," she replied. "We might as well keep going,"

"Okay, Mistress Trixie and I need to apply for the Royal Knights' Army," Dracomon announced. Tyson and Abbigail were a little unsure of letting a nine year old join the army at first, but after seeing Dracomon fight, Tyson felt a little better.

"Me and Tyson need to, too," Azmon added.

"Honestly, I don't think you're cut out for the army," Lunamon protested.

"We'll see about that," Azmon replied waving a fist.

"Settle down will you!" Trixie told them while pulling them into a hug, "It'll be alright, right Dracomon?"

"Yes, Mistress," Dracomon answered with a bow.

/Same old, same old/ Tyson thought looking up at the sky, /Huh, what's that?/ He spotted a blue object flying through the sky, heading northwest /We'll probably find out when we get to the fortress./ Tyson concluded as they continued through the city.

**Afternoon, Royal Knights' Fortress**

"First!" Azmon shouted tapping the large doors and surprising the two knightmon guarding it.

"Yeah, yeah," Abbigail said as she walked up the path to the gates with Lunamon.

"Well at least we made it here okay," Tyson said as he walked up the path with Trixie and Dracomon in tow.

"Ahh, Abbigail, we've been expecting you and the new recruits," Knightmon A spoke, "but we heard that there would only be two,"

"Yeah well, we found another," Lunamon replied, "They're our f-f-friends," she spat out the word while looking at Azmon who just blew her a raspberry in response.

"Hmmm, very well, four knights are here at the present: Gallantmon, Magnamon, Duftmon, and Sleipmon. As well as another new recruit brought by Magnamon," Knightmon B explained.

"Another," Abbigail said in surprise with a look to Trixie and Tyson, who nodded. /Another Tamer/ all three thought at once.

They were allowed inside and walked through the halls, which composed most of the building. The rest of the building, from what Tyson could see, was composed of meeting and gathering rooms and a coliseum for training which is where they were led to by Abbigail. "OMG!" Tyson exclaimed as he found himself staring at four of the thirteen Royal Knights, "Awesome! If only all thirteen of you were here at once!"

"Oh please, that would take a bigger miracle than even Magnamon could pull off," a regal brown warrior said jokingly. He had luxurious blonde hair and regal white wings sprouted from his shoulders. He was a feline knight, with a cat tail that ended in a yellow ball. Tyson immediately pushed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Duftmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Data**

**One of the 13 Royal Knights and their foremost strategist. It's dogma is that justice equals power. When in battle it changes to its leopard form.**

"Hardy har har," a blue knight in gold armor said dryly, this was Magnamon, the only ultimate on the Royal Knights.

Tyson immediately ran up to the knight in shining white armor, with a giant lance and a gold ringed shield that had the Digital Hazard in its center, red guards on its shoulders and knees, a large red cape, a draconic visor above his eyes, and a long thread-like hair structure coming from the back of his head. /What's it called?/ "Gallantmon!" he exclaimed and started gushing all over the red and white knight.

"Wow! Who knew Tyson had such a man-boner for Gallantmon?" Azmon complained.

Abbigail was beginning to feel embarrassed by this when she was approached by the six-legged, red-armored centaur, Sleipmon, "Ah! Sleipmon it's been so long! Are you all right?" she asked in worry, as she saw him limping towards her. Sleipmon had taught her and Lunamon everything they knew about the Digital World, and the last she heard of him was that he had gone to fight at the front lines. Now to see him hurt…

"Yes, I am fine Abby. I see you've brought the new Tamers, one more than we were expecting," he said with a smile.

"But what about your legs?" Lunamon question worriedly, as she too saw him limping on three of his six legs.

"I told you, I'm alright now can you explain to me the story behind this young tamer and his digimon?" Sleipmon replied, gesturing to Tyson and Azmon.

"Well you see…" she began, "and then they decided to enlist in the army," she finished.

"Hmmmm… A Demon Lord in training? And this Voice person you've been telling us about wants him to overthrow the Dark Area's Demon Lords to bring peace? My my, this certainly is interesting. I will need to talk this over with the other Knights; it's getting late so why don't you take your friends to the guest quarters for some rest?" Sleipmon advised.

"Okay, but what about the Demon Lords being freed from you defeating King Drasil? Why'd you never tell us that?" she questioned.

"Yes, a sad and unforeseen consequence of our actions, I'm sorry for lying to you, but the Knights agreed that this was better left a secret. Do not worry, Heaven's Court knows this, and they understand our predicament. The Royal Knights joined this war in order to correct our mistakes," Sleipmon explained.

"Oh… Okay," Abby felt reassured by this news, "but what's this I hear about Magnamon getting a new recruit for us?"

"Yes, he's up at the guest quarters, where you should be going with your friends to rest," Sleipmon said with a sly grin, "You'll meet him up there,"

/It's practically night already/ "*yawn* okay," Abby replied as she and Lunamon went to get Tyson, Trixie, Azmon, and Dracomon; all of whom except Azmon were gushing over the Knights like fan girls. She led them up to guest quarters where they saw the new recruit. He was a tall boy (about 5 foot 2'), older than the other Tamers (so he was around 15 years old), he had odd blue hair, with a large curl coming out at the top like something you'd see in an anime, he wore thin glasses, had a plain white shirt with elbow length sleeves (except the left was ripped off just below the shoulder), gray sweat pants, a pair of shoes, in his hands he held a black laptop that he was trying to get an internet connection with, and on his wrist he had a digivice strapped on like a watch. The digivice was a yellow green color, shaped like a rectangle that curved out at the top; it had a square screen, and a group of four buttons below it.

Trixie looked at the boy's digimon and pushed the upper left button of her digivice.

*beep*

**Tentomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**It is the original type of Insect Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. Although other Insects at its evolution level only possess fighting spirit, it still displays naturally friendly sentiments, and has a carefree way of life.**


	3. All Say Aye

**Night, Royal Knights' Meeting Chamber**

"So, what do you think?" Sleipmon asked the other three knights after explaining the situation.

"Bah, between working with Seraphimon, fighting this war with the Demon Lords, your long-winded explanations, training those kids, AND this Voice thing, I don't know what's worse," Magnamon voiced in his usual grumpy mood.

"Ahem," Duftmon stood up, "I think we should continue their training regardless. If this Voice character saw it fit to bring these children to our world in a time of war I see no reason not to,"

"Hmmm," Gallantmon was still thinking in the corner when he walked up to the round table where the others were. "All that is fine, but still. I question its motive of allowing that one digimon, Azmon, the Demon Lord in training, to take over the Dark Area. Why that digimon? Does it want a peacekeeper in the Dark Area, or maybe a scapegoat to exert influence?"

Sleipmon stood up to voice his own opinions, "I say we go through with their training, we have no idea the power that could be achieved when humans and digimon work together,"

"Agreed," Duftmon confirmed his support. "Besides, we released the Demon Lords by killing King Drasil when it sought to delete the Digital World in order to create a new world, and we promised to take responsibility,"

Gallantmon faltered for a second. /True, we promised to take responsibility for our actions and mistakes, and some of our comrades have already paid for theirs/ Gallantmon thought back, remembering his fallen comrades: Craniamon, Dynasmon, and UlforceVeedramon. Not to mention Alphamon and Gankoomon, who are missing, the latter probably on another continent. Examon died long before we even fought King Drasil, and Omnimon and Crusadermon are out on the battlefield fighting the Demon Lords. "Very well, we'll settle this with democracy, all in favor of continuing their training?"

Duftmon, Sleipmon, and even Magnamon, though begrudgingly, spoke in favor with an "Aye".

Gallantmon plopped down on his chair, "Very well, but who will be their teacher? I need to report to Seraphimon with updates on the war effort in two days, so I'm out,"

"Count me out," Magnamon spoke up, "I'll be heading back to the battle field tomorrow in the evening. It'll feel good to be back in action,"

"How about Sleipmon and I handle their training? Sleipmon is hurt so he can't go back to the battlefront, and I've been cooped up here making battle plans for so long that my limbs have gotten stiff, so I could use a good excuse to get up and about," Duftmon offered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sleipmon agreed.

"Very well, then," Gallantmon was about to adjourn the meeting when Magnamon raised his hand to speak. "Yes, Magnamon, what is it?"

"I still think we should question the boy Tyson and his digimon Azmon. They say that Azmon is a Demon Lord in training, so he might know something about their plans. Plus, they were the only recruits we didn't receive word about beforehand," Magnamon expressed his opinion.

"I hate to admit it, but the good old boy does have a point," Duftmon admitted, receiving a death glare from Magnamon. Magnamon did not like being called old, even if he was the most senior of the Royal Knights since the late Craniamon. It didn't help that he and Duftmon maintained a friendly rivalry.

"Very well, then we will question them tomorrow morning. Any more questions?" Gallantmon asked the assembled knights. "Then this meeting is adjourned, you may return to your chambers, but be up and ready at 0500 hours, dismissed." With that the knights left for their chambers, ready to sleep.

**Night, Royal Knights' Guest Chambers**

"Ah, we've been expecting you," the boy greeted them casually without turning away from his laptop.

"So I assume you're Magnamon's new recruit?" Abbigail asked him.

"Yes, the name's Arashi Konchuu, and this," the blue-haired boy pointed to his digimon, without turning away from the laptop, "is Tentomon, he doesn't talk much," Tentomon turned to them and waved one of his arms in greeting. "You must be Abbigail, and they must be the other recruits,"

"Yes, I am Dracomon, and this is my mistress, Trixie," Dracomon introduced himself and his Tamer with a bow, which Trixie imitated.

"With a name like that you must be Japanese. Anyway I'm Tyson, and this is A-" Tyson began before he was pushed aside by Azmon.

"Azmon's the name, don't wear it out.

"Nice to meet you," the boy, Arashi, replied in the same casual voice.

"Whatcha doin'?" Azmon asked him.

"I'm trying to get an internet connection, but no such luck," he answered as he shut the laptop with a sigh.

"Speaking of, how did you get your laptop here in the first place?" Abbigail interrogated.

"Well, the message that asked me to come to this world I received on my phone, and I was holding my laptop at the time so it came along with me," he answered.

"Huh, that makes two of us who came here by phone, you and I, and two of us who came here through email, Tyson and Trixie," Abbigail noted.

"It's interesting how things turned out isn't it? At the very least I can still use my laptop, and I have plenty of stuff on here to amuse myself with," Arashi said as he sat down on the bed.

"Really, you can still use your laptop? The battery hasn't run out yet?" Tyson questioned.

"Oh it has a few times," Arashi answered as he turned to pat Tentomon on the back of his head, avoiding his compound eyes, "but Tentomon found a way to recharge it, isn't that right Tentomon?"

Tyson then sat down on the bed beside Arashi and pulled him into a huddle, "Does that mean you've got any, you know *wink* *wink*?" Tyson whispered.

"Oh a little here and there," Arashi whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Abbigail demanded.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

Abbigail took a moment to facepalm before continuing her interrogation, "Anyway… to what level can Tentomon digivolve?"

"He can go to champion as Kabuterimon," Arashi answered.

"So all of us can only reach champion, huh?" Azmon spoke with his arms crossed in a contemplative look.

"Don't worry!" Trixie cheered with a big smile, "After we train with the Royal Knights, we'll be able to go farther!"

Abbigail sat down on her own bed with Lunamon and stretched her arms in a yawn, "*yawn*, say what you will, but I'm going to sleep," Everyone else followed suit.

"Goodnight everybody," Arashi said sleepily.

"Goo'night," Trixie said as Dracomon tucked her in.

"Azmon stop hogging the blanket!"


	4. Interrogation

**Morning, Royal Knights' Interrogation Chamber**

"Azmon, what did you do?" Tyson asked the imp next to him as they were led into another chamber by the four Royal Knights.

"I didn't do anything!" Azmon replied indignantly.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," Sleipmon told them reassuringly, "We just want to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Azmon and Tyson looked at each other for a second before replying, "Okay,"

Duftmon asked the first question "Is it true that you're a Demon Lord in training?"

"Yes!" Azmon said, his chest swelling with pride.

Magnamon continued, "Is this title self-made or appointed?"

"Huh?" Azmon looked confused.

Magnamon rephrased, "Did you decide this personally, or did one of the Demon Lords name you as such?"

"I was named so by Lord Beelzemon," Azmon proclaimed with pride.

Gallantmon seemed taken aback by this, "So you were appointed to become a Demon Lord by Beelzemon himself?"

"Yeah!" Azmon answered with pride.

Sleipmon posed his own question, "So, how many of the Demon Lords have you met personally?"

Azmon crossed his arms in thought, "Lesee, I've met a few, but never without Beelzemon there with me. I've met Barbamon and Leviamon, that guy's a douche. I met Lucemon once, but I never saw him after that. I've never met Creepymon or Belphemon, and Beelzemon would never let me go visit Lilithmon,"

"That makes sense," Magnamon quipped.

"Very well," Gallantmon continued with his catchphrase, "Tell us this, why did you leave the Dark Area? Did Beelzemon send you on a mission? Or did you come of your own free will?"

"Well," Azmon started, "Beelzemon told me that I needed to train more, he told me to get out and see the world. He wanted me to get stronger and find myself. That's when he sent me out of the Dark Area,"

"Are you sure he didn't just want you gone?" Magnamon chipped in, receiving a glare from Duftmon.

Duftmon started the interrogation up again, "Why did Beelzemon appoint you as a Demon Lord in training? Did he want you to be his successor?"

Azmon crossed his arms again, "Yeah, I think he said something about that, something about retirement,"

Magnamon asked his own question, "So how did you leave the Dark Area? Was there a secret exit?"

"Yes, Beelzemon took me to a portal and told me to jump in," Azmon answered, "but he told me the portal was too small for anything with more data than a rookie." He added, not wanting to raise any false hopes.

Sleipmon picked up the questioning, "So what happened when you left the Dark Area?"

"Well I found myself in a forest, so I started looking around. I found a few Yanmamon every now and then and I fought them. I left the forest when I nearly died finding out the Yanmamon were actually part of a large swarm. I went to Uplink Town after that. I traveled around the Digital World a little bit, and then I started having dreams,"

Duftmon looked intrigued, "What kind of dreams?"

Azmon looked nervous as he continued, "Well, I was floating in this void when I heard a voice, telling me to do things. It told me to go back to Uplink Town, then it told me to go through the forest till I found a prairie, and there it told me to stay. It said it was my destiny to find great power there."

Here Tyson interjected, "Wait a voice, do you mean the voice we've been having dreams about? That Voice?"

"Yeah, I think they're one and the same," Azmon answered.

"This is very interesting information, I think we're done here are we not?" Gallantmon concluded. "But you two," he continued, gesturing to Azmon and Tyson, "Don't tell the others about this, okay?"

"Okay," they hesitantly agreed.

"Very well, you may go back to the others, we'll send for you all later, dismissed," Gallantmon concluded, sending Tyson and Azmon back to the guest quarters. "Now what are we going to do about this?" he asked his fellow Knights.

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon are going to want to hear about this," Magnamon pointed out.

"Yes, I know, I'll bring it up at our meeting tomorrow," Gallantmon promised.

"So this "Voice" wants Azmon to take over the Dark Area, why?" Duftmon pondered aloud, "I can't see any reason for it, Azmon seems like a good digimon, if not a little too boastful. Does this "Voice" want someone in control that it can manipulate, or does it want someone who can be a peacekeeper."

"I don't know either," Sleipmon interjected, "But right now we know too little to make any rash decisions. We should begin the children's training today."

"I agree," Magnamon spoke up. "We need more digimon out there on the battlefront as it is."

"But you know the rules," Gallantmon returned, "No digimon under the ultimate level can apply for the army. That's why Abby hasn't done anything outside of reconnaissance and patrolling within our borders."

"And that's why we want to put them through this training," Duftmon pointed out, "So they can reach the ultimate level, and by technicality, be able to enlist in the war effort on the battle front. You don't want to wait until we're so desperate as to draft champion levels, do you?"

Gallantmon was taken aback by this; he had not expected Duftmon to ask the single, armor piercing question that had all of them so anxious and worried. "Very well, we will proceed with their training, but you have two months to produce results,"

"Don't worry Gallantmon, we'll get results well before then," Sleipmon assured him. "They'll be ready for the front lines before you know it."

"I hope so," Gallantmon murmured before continuing, "Well we'd best go get the children now for their training."

"Yeah let's go, I need to leave by evening," Magnamon said as he got up and stretched.

Duftmon lead the way out of the interrogation room to the coliseum that served as the training grounds. The Tamers and their digimon were already there when they arrived.


	5. Warm-Up

**Morning, Royal Knights' Training Grounds**

"Hello Tamers," Duftmon greeted the Tamers as he and his fellow Knights entered the coliseum.

"So you guys are going to train us?" Tyson asked with wide, creepily sparkly eyes.

"For today, afterwards your training will be left solely to Sleipmon and Duftmon." Gallantmon explained. "We'll start out with the basics and then move on to the more advanced stuff later."

"Sounds okay to me," Arashi agreed.

"Okay first up we want all of you to move that rock," Magnamon said while snapping his fingers, causing two knightmon to come pushing a large boulder into the coliseum.

"Easy, you ready Azmon?" Tyson asked as he grabbed his digivice.

"Nu-uh, you have to do this as rookies," Magnamon said while waving his pointer finger in a no-no fashion.

"What!?" the digimon, save Tentomon, shouted at once.

"And you humans have to help move it," he added.

"What!?" the four humans shouted at once.

"Hah, I told you they'd say that!" Magnamon guffawed to Duftmon.

"Darn, I guess I owe you 20 digi-dollars Magnamon," Duftmon replied shaking his head in mock-defeat.

"Wait, are you serious?" Abbigail demanded to know.

"Of course Abby, why would we lie to you?" Sleipmon said with a look of confusion.

"Well let's do this!" Trixie shouted, pulling up her sleeves as she started pushing the boulder in a futile effort, Dracomon joining in.

"Hey don't count me out!" Azmon said as he joined her.

"Me too!" Tyson soon followed.

"Why not?" Arashi and Tentomon joined them.

"Why? What? Whatever," Abby and Lunamon joined as well.

"So how do you think this'll turn out?" Duftmon asked Magnamon.

"10 digi-dollars says they quit," Magnamon bet.

"You're on," Duftmon agreed as they shook hands.

"Should they really be betting on this?" Gallantmon wondered aloud.

"Enh, if it keeps them from arguing," Sleipmon conceded.

"Guys keep it up!" Azmon shouted in encouragement. They kept on pushing, and to their surprise the boulder moved a good two inches before they collapsed in exhaustion.

"Well they did it," Magnamon said in honest surprise. "I guess I owe you 10 digi-dollars Duftmon,"

Clapping his hands at the Tamers achievement (and his victory) Duftmon congratulated the Tamers and their digimon, "Well done, you have proven yourselv-"

"Factoring in our previous bet that means you still owe me 10 digi-dollars!" Magnamon interrupted.

Duftmon stopped clapping and went to facepalming, "Way to ruin the moment," what followed was awkward silence.

Seeking to break the silence, Sleipmon continued were Duftmon left off, "Anyway we will continue your training from here on out, for a warm-up," he turned to Magnamon, "how about you all fight Magnamon, he'll be leaving for the battlefront in a few hours, so it would be a good warm-up for him too; what do you think?"

"No way!" four of the group of six said at once, while Tentomon remained silent.

"Bitchin'!" both Magnamon and Azmon shouted at once in excitement.

"Well I suggest you all go champion," Magnamon said while stretching.

"Tyson do it!" Azmon ordered.

All four Tamers pressed and held the lower left button and pressed the upper right up button on their digivices.

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon!**

**Lunamon**

**-DIGIVOVLE TO-**

**Lekismon!**

**Dracomon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Coredramon!**

**…**

**-… …-**

**…**

"Wait what was that last one?" Laharlmon asked and found himself staring at a large, blue, four-armed, two-legged beetle. "Ah, so you must be Kabuterimon,"

"…," Kabuterimon didn't reply.

"What you're still not talking?" Laharlmon asked.

"…,"

"Come on talk,"

"…,"

"Stop that,"

"…,"

"TALK DAMMIT!"

"pff,"

"Hey! He spoke!" Laharlmon shouted in surprise.

"I didn't hear anything?" Lekismon disagreed.

"Neither did I," Coredramon seconded.

"What, but he, he did! He really… ah whatever, f*ckit," Laharlman gave up.

"Do not use such foul language in front of Mistress Trixie, she is only a child," Coredramon reprimanded.

/I'm starting to like these kids/ Magnamon thought in amusement, "Can we fight now?"

"Yes!" Laharlmon yelled.

"Boo,"

"Wahhh," Laharlmon fell back in fright as Magnamon appeared in front of him instantaneously.

"Ha-ah, you got a lot to learn sonny," Magnamon laughed.

"Hey shut up!" Laharlmon said as he unstrapped his sword. It fell to the ground and burst into data. Duftmon took note of this.

"What are you going t-"

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Magnamon was surprised by his speed increase, and barely escaped the impact, "Giga Headbutt!" that he didn't escape.

"Argh, that hurt!" Magnamon was taken aback by the force of the blow. Then he was hit by a ball of electricity from behind. "Ow, who threw that!?" he turned to see Kabuterimon. /Oh right, he doesn't speak mu-/

"Tear Arrow!" Magnamon barely dodged the ice arrow as he jumped.

/That's it! No more playing nice!/ "Magna Blaster!" he unleashed a wave a miracle energy from his body.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Okay we give," Laharlmon said from underneath Coredramon.

"Ahh, nothing like beating up teenagers to make yourself feel younger!" /…Wow, that sounded way less dickish in my head/ Magnamon thought in embarrassment.

"Well I think that's enough for today," Gallantmon proclaimed as the Tamers' digimon dedigivolved back to rookie level, "You may all go to sleep, but be up at 0700 hours, dismissed."

"Come on Azmon, let's it the hay," Tyson lead the other Tamers to the guest quarters.

"You did good today Tentomon," Arashi told him while rubbing behind his head.

"You too Lunamon," Abby said while patting Lunamon's head.

"I'll beat him next time," Azmon muttered.

When they were gone Magnamon started speaking to the other knights, "Well I guess I'll be off now, it's just about midnight anyway, I'm late as it is."

"I guess that would be for the best, say hello to Omnimon if you see him," Gallantmon told him. /With Alphamon gone, Omnimon is in command of the Royal Knights. Since he's been at the battlefield ever since the war began, I've been in charge of things at the home front./ He thought wearily.

"I will if I see him," Magnamon assured. He left the coliseum training grounds and had made it to the front doors when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Duftmon?"

"I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful and be safe," Duftmon said quietly.

Magnamon turned to face him, "Don't worry about it, I'll be alright!" Magnamon reassured his friend.

"Okay, I just don't want to lose any more of my friends," Duftmon said solemnly, before smiling, "Besides, I still owe you ten digi-dollars, right?"

Magnamon smiled as well, "Ah don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything. But do me a favor: train them well, they're good kids,"

"Don't worry, I will," Duftmon assured him before they both started laughing.

"Well, see you later!" Magnamon said as he flew off.

"You too, my friend," Duftmon whispered silently into the night…


End file.
